


KhunMin Collection

by citrussunscreen



Category: 2PM (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	1. Dance

**Title:** Dance  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** 2PM, SHINee  
**Pairing:** Nichkhun/Minho  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:  
A/N: ** Really needed to write one.

“Why do I have to learn how to dance anyway!?” Minho complained to no one in particular, pacing around in a dress, “I’m a boy! I can’t learn how to dance like a girl!” the princess groaned before he pulled at his hair, “and then he tells me I might as well since I’ve been raised up like a girl!” Shaking his head in disbelief, Minho continues to ramble on, “I can wear a dress and be the daughter my mother always wanted, but I don’t want to learn how to dance like a girl, there’s no point, it’s not like I can get married in the future…when I’m actually a prince pretending to be a princess and all”, Minho took in a deep breath, “why is dancing so hard!?”

“Would you like me to teach you how to dance, my princes?” Nichkhun, a servant boy asks quietly, but loud enough for the only princess of the castle to hear. He doesn’t know what possessed him to ask, it was misconduct to even offer to help something to the princess who had everything. But Nichkhun just couldn’t leave the country’s princess to be helpless against the pain of learning how to dance.

Minho looked at the servant boy with shocked eyes, embarrassed that there was someone listening to him complain and ramble like that. However, he blinked away his flushed cheeks and asked the servant boy curiously, “you know how to dance? How?”

Nichkhun merely smiles at his cross-dressing Princess. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about how he was taught how to dance when he was the Prince of his country. But now that his country had gone into overthrown his family and his life was endangered, he was determined to throw his past behind him and start anew.

Minho didn’t know how to decipher the other’s smile but he trusted the other enough to place his smooth hand on top of the outstretched chapped hand. He looked towards the servant boy and gave a shy and embarrassed smile.

The cross-dressing princess soon learnt that the servant boy was a good dancer, a good teacher. He was being led perfectly, as though the servant boy had been dancing all his life.

“What’s your name?” Minho asks the other boy

“Nichkhun”

Minho blinks brightly and smiles, “would you teach me more tomorrow night? I kind of want to get some sleep now”

Nichkhun bows politely, “of course”

Reluctantly, Minho lets go of the other’s hand, “you really won’t mind? Even though I’m a boy and all…”

Shaking his head, Nichkhun answers honestly, “I’m honoured to”

For the next couple of days, Minho would realise that he’d start noticing Nichkhun more as he went around the castle doing what he was supposed to do. His mornings were normal, dull like all other mornings as his mother, the queen gently combed his hair. His father, the king would try to find him in the afternoons only to find that Minho was out playing soccer with his many brothers. The father would complain and drag Minho back into his room and lecture about how a proper girl should act. Minho’s mother would pop by later on with a wardrobe of new dresses and play dress up with her daughter.

“Have you thought about hiring a dance instructor?” Minho’s mother asks Minho kindly as she picks out the next dress for Minho to try.

Minho shakes his head, “I rather learn by myself”

“You do know your father wishes dearly for you to be able to participate in the ball that’s coming up soon right?”

Minho gives his mother a small smile, “I’m sure I’ll be decent enough by then, so don’t worry”, Minho gingerly takes the dress his mother had picked out and gives it a glance before he tries it on.

“But are you really going to be able to do well if you’re just practicing by yourself, dear?”

Beaming brightly, Minho twirls a little in the new dress and smiles at his mother, “I’m actually practicing with one of the servants here. He’s really good. I’m learning a lot from him.”

The queen looks disapprovingly at Minho but does not say anything as she purses her lips.

Minho can read the worry on his mother’s face. With a rather sullen look, he places a hand on his mother’s tired looking shoulder and tells her that he’ll be perfectly fine.

Every night, Minho would make sure to seek Nichkhun out so that he could ask the other to refine his dance. It didn’t take long before Minho found himself feeling particularly comfortable around the boy who was only a couple of years older than himself. It was like he had an extra brother. A brother he probably liked too much.

“I think I like you”, Minho confesses to Nichkhun, “even though I know I shouldn’t, since I’m really a boy”, Minho tries to understand Nichkhun’s expression but he is greeted with the same charming smile, “but it seems my parents are really determined in leaving me as a girl for the rest of my life, so I think it’s okay if I fall in love with you.”

“I’m sorry”, Nichkhun apologises and steps back from Minho and bows, “I’m not suitable”

Crestfallen, Minho places his hands nearly by his sides and looks at Nichkhun with round eyes, “I, I’m not suitable either am I? Since I won’t be able to bear your children.”

Shaking his head, Nichkhun disagrees, “gender has nothing to do with love, Princess”

Biting his lips, Minho lowers his head and closes his eyes. He’s confused and doesn’t know what to think. “But you love me too, right?” Minho asks, uncertain.

“Of course”, Nichkhun answers immediately, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Minho does not smile. He takes in a sharp breath when he feels Nichkhun hold his hands.

“Shall we go back to dancing?” Nichkhun asks gently, his hold on Minho’s delicate hands was even gentler.

Nodding, Minho finds it hard to look Nichkhun in the eye, but he does so anyway, every so shyly.

“Princess, you’ve gotten better, you improve so quickly”, Nichkhun praises with a smile, “You, I hope you’ll enjoy dancing more and more”

Minho’s grip on Nichkhun tightens a little, “I think I have, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Nichkhun gives a small smile and leaves a small kiss on Minho’s fingertips.

The next day. Minho is unable to find Nichkhun. Later, he learns that Nichkhun had left the country. There were so many reasons he could think of, yet he hadn’t a clue as to which reason was the real reason for Nichkhun’s leave. Perhaps, it was a reason he couldn’t even comprehend yet.

They met again five years later. Minho was going to turn 18 soon and his father had picked out a suitable suitor for his princess.

This time, Nichkhun was no longer just a servant boy. He was a butler. The butler of the suitor who had crossed countries to see Minho.

The only thing the cross-dressing princess could do was stand and stare at Nichkhun, wanting to reach out and ask if Nichkhun still remembers him, wanting to dance with the other, wanting to know if Nichkhun still harboured similar feelings. But it was inappropriate.

It was when Minho spotted Nichkhun in the hallways where he ran up to the slightly older one, “Nichkhun!” Minho called out, his hand leaving his dress to latch onto Nichkhun’s sleeve.

“Princess”, Nichkhun states, bowing politely.

Minho feels a little disappointed when Nichkhun does not say anything else, and so he asks the butler “do you remember me?”

“Of course”, Nichkhun answers simply, bowing again.

Minho is relieved, he lets go of Nichkhun’s sleeve and brings his hands back to sit on his lacy dress, “I, I really missed you. You just disappeared all of a sudden one day. I, I don’t…”

“I’m sorry”, Nichkhun apologises, not looking into Minho’s eyes. There was no way he could tell the other that he was running away to a country even further to avoid having people from his original country recognise him.

“I’m so glad to see you”, Minho smiles sweetly, “I never stopped thinking about you.”

Nichkhun looks up at Minho’s confession with shocked and sad eyes, “I never forgot you either”

Smiling widely, Minho walks away gracefully with red cheeks.

“What do you mean you don’t want to get married!?” the king asks, unhappy.

Minho looked away, pouting, “I’ve told you this before, you just never listen to what I have to say.”

“Stop being so selfish!”

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love. Plus, I can’t give him children anyway

“Oh! My child, don’t be so vulgar” the queen exclaimed, shocked as she hurried over to Minho and held his bony shoulders.

“But it’s the truth, is it not?” Minho asked, “and he’s so much older than me. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with someone who can be my father.”

“Minho!” the king bellowed, “you shall not be so rude. He crossed many mountains just to see you and take you to be his queen.”

“If that’s the case, why can’t you just put one of my many older brothers into a dress? He wouldn’t know the difference.” Minho argued, displeased.

“How could I do that to them!?” the king retorted, “they have to lead our country one day.

Sulking, Minho wondered how he was even put into a dress in the first place, “I’m your only daughter aren’t I? Don’t send me away to a paedophile”, he looked towards his mother with pleading eyes.

“Aww, my sweetie”, the mother cries as she envelops Minho into a tight hug, “you’re my beautiful daughter, but decisions have to be made for the good of this kingdom.”

Forlorn, Minho leaves the room respectfully and heads back to his own room, he collapses onto his bed and groans. Life could be so unfair sometimes. Sighing, Minho pulled himself together and straightened his dress. He was still a proper princess. Silently, he left his room and started wandering the castle, hoping that he would coincidentally bump into Nichkhun.

And perhaps it was his prayers that were answered as he did bump into Nichkhun that night.

“I…”, Minho stammered, blushing cutely.

“Good Evening”, Nichkhun bows politely again.

“Good Evening”, Minho greets back and wonders what to do with the rather awkward atmosphere, “have, have you been well?”

“Yes, I have”, Nichkhun nods, “have you been practicing dancing?”

A smile graces Minho’s features as he tells Nichkhun how much he’s been practicing, and just how hard it is to practice by yourself.

“I, do you still love me?” Minho asks

Nichkhun looks down, not knowing how he should answer but whispers in the end, “how could I not?” he looks up to see Minho smile with flushed cheeks and can only think about how adorable the other looked.

Naturally, two pairs of lips come together and brush against each other lightly, hidden by the dark of the night as the candles were blown out.

The next morning, Minho confidently declared that he would rather die than get married to the suitor who had painfully crossed countries to see him.

It was not surprising when the king fumed and started lecturing again, and he only became angrier when Minho stood firm, stubborn with his decision.

“How will I be able to answer the poor man who has come all this way for you?” the king asks Minho scornfully.

“You don’t need to”, Minho bites his lips, “or you can always give away one of my brothers. I have so many after all.” The cross-dressing princess knew that he didn’t mean it when he told his father he didn’t mind if one of his brothers were given away instead of himself. But for now. It was okay.

Shaking his head in frustration, the king pushes Minho out of the room, telling Minho that he’ll deal with his troublesome behaviour later.

Crossing his arms in a very unlady-like manner, Minho stalked out of the room with a dissatisfied expression. That night, Minho was able to dodge his father’s piercing stare and stroll down the hallways to find Nichkhun. Immediately, Minho held the other’s hand, lacing their fingers.

“I heard you refused the marriage proposal”, Nichkhun stated, wanting to know if it were really true.

Minho nodded, confirming that it was true.

“My king is greatly disappointed. I think we’ll be leaving soon”

“You can’t stay?” Minho asks, saddened by this fact.

Shaking his head, Nichkhun apologises softly, knowing that he shouldn’t even be sharing such a relationship in the first place. But he does not say anything when Minho sighs and leans on his shoulder. The touch was welcome.

“Minho?” a low voice calls out, jolting the pair from their stupor.

Instantly, Minho looks up with surprise as he stammers out one word, “F-father!?”

“You, you! What are you doing!?” The king cries angrily as he takes an iron grip on Minho’s skinny arm.

Minho could only gape with shock at his father.

The king moves his focus towards Nichkhun and points and accusing finger at the other, “you! You must be the one who has corrupted my baby!”

Nichkhun stands up from where he was sitting and bows towards the king and whispers a soft, “sorry”

Before Minho could even fully comprehend what was going on, he finds Nichkhun locked up in the dungeons; cold, damp and dark.

Lifting his dress up slightly, Minho runs towards his father’s living quarters. He tries to explain to his father that Nichkhun was the one who taught him dancing. He admits that he had fallen in love with the talented man but the king hears nothing and dismisses Minho, ordering the princess back to his room.

“You shouldn’t be here”, Nichkhun tells Minho when he sees the other sit outside his cell, “your dress is going to get dirty”

Minho shakes his head and sticks his hands through the bars and reaches towards Nichkhun., “I finally get to see you again and we’re thrown in this predicament. It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry”

Nichkhun leans forward to hold Minho’s trembling hand, wanting to soothe the other, but not know how as he could already see the end of his future.

“I, I’m sorry even though I’m really happy to just to be able to see you right now. So happy that even though we’ll probably never be able to be together in this life, just lacing fingers with you right now lifts my heart”, Minho chokes on his own tears as he confesses.

Stroking Minho’s hand gently, Nichkhun tries to not cry as he listens to Minho’s sobs.

“My father says he’s going to have you executed…”, Minho tells Nichkhun, “so I told him that I was going to follow you if he did…”

Nichkhun squeezed Minho’s hand and spoke, “you can’t do that.”

“My father, he probably didn’t know what to say so he sent me back to my room”, Minho states, biting his lips, “I’ll be happy, happy if I could spend my last moments with you.”

“Minho?” Nichkhun asks, fear lacing thickly in his voice as he crawls closer to the bars of his cell so he could reach and caress Minho’s damp cheeks.

“I’ll see you on the other side”, Minho smiles sweetly as he places a hand on top of Nichkhun’s hand on his cheek, “I’ll be missing you”

Nichkhun did not want to understand what Minho was saying. But the truth is fact. And there was nothing he could do as he watched Minho take out a small vial and swallow the contents.

When he regained his senses, Minho had already collapsed before him. He seemed so far yet so close. Eyes widening, Nichkhun gently shook the shoulders of the princess, his grip tightening when Minho showed no signs of waking. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Minho was already dead. Hurriedly, Nichkhun took the vial Minho had taken out before and tried to swallow any leftover contents in the vial. He was reminded of the play ‘Romeo and Juliet’ as he desperately tried to find a way to end his own life.

It took less than an hour before Minho’s body was discovered and removed from the dungeons. Nichkhun could hear the mourning for the lost royalty even though he was locked up deep in the dungeons.

It took a couple of days for Nichkhun to collapse from hunger. His face glum and hollow. It didn’t take long after for the man to lose his thoughts as he starved to death.

.

.

.

“That, that was a really touching movie”, the members of 2PM and SHINee wiped their tears as the credits rolled down the screen, “Minho and Khun are such good actors.”


	2. Anti-Corruption Day

**Title:** Anti-Corruption Day  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** 2PM, SHINee, Changmin [DBSK], Donghae [Super Junior]  
**Pairing:** Nichkhun/Minho  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~3,400 **  
A/N:** Birthday gift to Minho~

“Hey! Khun-hyung!” Junho called, catching the other’s attention

“What is it?” Nichkhun replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Here, take this”, Junho handed the other an envelope.

“Huh?” Nichkhun took the envelope with suspicion, and a mixture of confusion was displayed on his face when he realised it was Minho’s name written on the envelope, “Junho, what is this?”

“It’s for Minho”, Junho looked up blankly at Nichkhun, “hyung, you’re going to go see him right? It’s his coming of age birthday today”

“Yeah”, Nichkhun nodded slowly, “you know, funny thing is, my sisters told me to give him something similar too”

“What!?” Junsu suddenly interrupted their conversation with excitement as he took a seat next to an alarmed Junho.

“Your sisters really told you to give you something similar to Minho?” Junsu asked, prompting Nichkhun for an answer.

“Yeah”

“And you let them?” Junsu asked

“Of course, I’m letting Junho as well” Nichkhun replied nonchalantly.

Junsu turned to face Junho and asked, “Junho-ah, he doesn’t know what else is inside right?”

“Eh…”, Junho looked from Junsu to Nichkhun, “I had assumed he would, you know…”

“Me too”, Junsu nodded.

“Hm?” Confused, Nichkhun decided it was best to open the envelope Junho had handed him. Carefully, he opened the envelope. And what he found inside almost bought him a heart attack.

“YAH!” Nichkhun screamed as he looked towards Junho, “why are you giving Minho this!?”, he held up the condom and lube he had found inside the envelope Junho handed to him before.

Junho stared at Nichkhun’s enraged expression and decided that hiding behind Junsu was the best course of action.

“We decided that in case our Khun had forgotten to bring our Minho condom and lube so we decided it was best we equipped him just so you won’t hurt him”, Junsu explained, patting Junho’s head and ignoring the fuming expression Nichkhun was sending him.

At the words, ‘Minho’, ‘lube’ and ‘condom’, the other 2PM members immediately tuned in onto the conversation.

“You…you’ve waited for this day for a long time haven’t you?” Taecyeon asks Nichkhun cheekily.

Glaring at the other, Nichkhun throws the condom and lube down on the floor before accusing all his members, “you guys were all in this weren’t you?”

Wooyoung and Chansung could only nod mutely at the unexpected response.

“Argh!” Nichkhun screamed in frustration, “I, today is December 9th, there is no way I can do that with Minho”

“Hyung, what do you mean?” Wooyoung asks quietly. The members of 2PM stared at Nichkhun, waiting for a proper explanation.

“Today is Anti-Corruption Day”, Nichkhun stated, “technically, it doesn’t mean that kind of corruption, but there’s still no way I could corrupt Minho as soon as he turns of age.” He sighs and crosses his arms, “if I did, it’s just too cruel.”

“Hyung, you’re crazy”, Chansung states dumbly.

Ignoring the maknae, Nichkhun takes a deep breath before he held up Junho’s envelope and faced the other, “Junho, you didn’t write anything that could corrupt him in here did you?”

“N-no”, Junho stammered, wondering if he should tell Nichkhun that the other members could’ve written something that might corrupt his precious Minho.

“But the other members might’ve written something corruptive right?” Nichkhun guessed from just looking at Junho’s expression, “I’ll let you rewrite the card”, Nichkhun handed the card back to Junho. “And as for the others”, Nichkhun took a glare at the other members, “please write politely and keep your crude junk to yourself.”

“So, um, did your sisters really want to give Minho…you know, that?” Junho asks in a small voice.

“No!” Nichkhun looked shockingly at the other, “I meant as in they also wanted to give him a card”

“Okay”, Junho smiled uncertainly at his hyung.

.

.

.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Onew’s ears perked as he headed straight towards the door, already knowing it must be one of Minho’s friends, here to congratulate the pretty boy for finally coming of age.

However, it was Taemin who got to the door before he did. With excitement, Taemin opened the door brightly, “Hello!”

“Let me guess, our Minho is still sleeping?” Changmin greeted with a smile.

Nodding, Taemin confirmed Changmin’s suspicions.

“Is Yunho-hyung here too?” Jonghyun stuck his head out from around the corner, asking with an excited voice.

Closing the door behind him, Changmin stepped into the familiar SHINee dorm, “sorry Jonghyun, Yunho-hyung is too busy today, I have to leave soon too.”

“Stay for breakfast!?” Key’s voice rang out from the kitchen

“Eh…” Changmin scratched his head, “I don’t think I can, I’m just going to go wake Minho up and then leave, maybe another time”, with that, Changmin briskly strolled into Minho’s bedroom and proceeded to cruelly rip open the other’s blankets, “Minho-ah, your hyung is here and you’re still sleeping?”

Turning around to lie on his back, Minho slowly rubbed his eyes before opening them, softly he opened his mouth, “Changminnie-hyung…good morning” after blinking a couple of times, Minho rolled around again and pulled up his blankets, intending to go back to sleep.

“You…”, Changmin twitched as he pinched the other’s not so chubby cheeks, “birthday boy, I have to leave soon.”

“Oh…”, Minho sat up from the bed and encircled his arms around his hyung, “hyung, thank-you for coming.”

“Our Minho looks so tired”, Changmin lightly ruffled the other’s short hair before he joked, “you’re only of age from today, did Nichkhun tire you out last night or something?”

Looking at Changmin with curious eyes, Minho poked the other’s shoulder, “what do you mean? Khun is still overseas right now…”

“Oh, is he?” Changmin nodded before taking use of Minho’s encircled hands to lift the other from the bed, “well if that isn’t the case, our birthday boy should get out of bed now right?”

“I’m still sleepy”, Minho whined before crawling back into his bed like a little kid.

“Nichkhun is still going to be overseas no matter how much you sleep”, Changmin stood up and pet the other’s head gently, “hyung is going to go now, see you later birthday boy”

“Hyung, I’m sorry I couldn’t have been better company”, Minho apologised

“It’s alright, I need to go now anyway, I’ll treat you to dinner next time.”

“Okay~ You promised me.” Minho gave his hyung another hug before he dropped back into his bed, really wanting to go to sleep.

Though not long after Changmin had left, Minho heard his phone ring. Pouting, Minho picked up his phone and answered lazily.

“Minho-ah~” a chuckle came from the other end of the phone.

“Ah…”, Minho recognised the familiar voice, “Donghae-hyung, good morning.”

“Did our baby Minho just wake up?” Donghae’s voice held a tinge of humour

Whining, Minho knew he was being teased, “Changmin-hyung just dropped by”

“Hmm~ So, our Minho is finally a big boy now” Donghae spoke slowly, “and now that you’re a big boy, it’s about time you treated me to dinner right?”

“Eh?~ Hyuuuuung~” Minho quickly sat up from his bed, “Donghae-hyung should treat both Changmin-hyung and I to dinner”

“But I always do…”

“Is hyung busy today?”

“Yeah, what about Minho?”

“Not really, just for today”, Minho combed through his hair with his fingers.

“I don’t think I can come see you today…” Donghae sounded apologetic, “Minho-ah, forgive me?”

“What are you saying hyung, it’s okay, I understand.” Minho smiled, there was no choice, he couldn’t get angry over something so simple. It was already a way of life for him. It was something he understood.

“Well then Minho, hyung can’t talk any longer, enjoy your birthday okay? I’ll talk to you later~”

“Bye hyung~”

As soon as he had hung up, Minho realised that his phone had been flooded with birthday messages from friends, where most of them were from the other DBSK and Super Junior members. Reading and replying to the texts one by one, Minho slowly made his way out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. But before he could even make it into the bathroom, his own members had bombarded him, latching off him and sending him congratulations.

Peeling his members off with equally bright smiles, Minho was finally able to clean himself in the bathroom. Taking a few bites, Minho basked himself in his friends’ smiles before he took off, telling his members that he was going to go have lunch with his family.

Arriving at his parent’s house. Minho smiled albeit shyly when his mother warmly embraced him.

“Oh! Even my youngest son is now a man!” Minho’s mother chuckled warmly, taking a good look at her son who stood so tall and proud.

“Muuuum~” Minho pouted before asking, “what’s for lunch today?”

Pushing her son towards the dining table, she answered simply before dashing off into the kitchen, “definitely none of those frozen packs of food or your beloved ramen.”

“Stop teasing the poor kid”, Minho’s father smiled softly, “Minho, come here.”

Walking towards his father, Minho felt a little nervous but proceeded gave his father a smile that wasn’t any less than the one he’d been wearing for his mother.

“You’re a grown man now”, Minho’s father placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “don’t go out drinking too much.”

Minho stared at his father with wide eyes, “I don’t plan to…” he responded quietly.

Nodding, the father continued, “good boy.”

Minho did not say anything to still being treated like a small child.

“Minho!”

Turning around in response to his name, Minho found himself being bundled into his brother’s arms.

“Hyung, I missed you”, Minho laughed, clutching tightly onto his older brother.

“Did you?” Minho’s brother asked in a teasing tone, “from what I know, you were busy with Nichkhun doting on you to even remember me.”

Shifting his eyes away, Minho looked away feeling embarrassed. Luckily, he was saved as his mother called them to come eat lunch.

It was a quiet lunch where the family luxuriously pampered the youngest child. A small but beautiful birthday cake was also shared.

After lunch, Minho washed the dishes with his brother as they watched an old movie his parents enjoyed back in the days.

“If it weren’t so cold outside, you’d ask us to come play soccer with you, wouldn’t you?” Minho’s brother asked his younger brother.

Sticking his tongue out childishly, Minho dried the last dish before he stretched himself out in front of the television, fiddling with his brother’s hair.

“Do you fiddle with Nichkhun’s hair like that as well?” Minho’s brother asked

Blinking innocently, Minho shook his head, “we don’t really have the time”

“I wouldn’t have been able to guess”, the brother spoke with sarcasm, “you would put me before him right?”

“Hyung~ Stop teasing me” Minho whined, tugging his brother’s hair a little harder than intended, not understanding why his brother even bothers comparing himself to Nichkhun, as they took different positions in his life.

“Kids”, the father clicked his tongue, “stop chattering, if you’re not watching the movie, move aside so I can peacefully watch with your mother”

Both sons turned around to stick their tongue out at their father before they scooted away from the television.

After lazing around for a while, Minho decided it was time he headed back towards the SHINee dorms.

“Just because you’re no longer underage, don’t be reckless”, Minho’s father told his youngest son warningly.

“When you do have time, bring Nichkhun over for dinner” the mother of the house smiled brightly, patting her son’s head with fondness, knowing that she probably won’t be seeing him in another long while.

As soon as Minho arrived back to his dorm, Onew opened the door before he could even take his keys out.

“Oh, hyung, what a coincidence, are you going out?” Minho asked with a smile.

Shaking his head, Onew returned the smile, “I just came to open the door for our birthday boy, our dorm has been bombarded with birthday presents for you, we’ve separated them into a pile from your friends and a pile from our fans”

Smiling a little, Minho wonders if he should wait for Nichkhun to call him or if he should take the initiative to call the man himself. Shaking his head, Minho steps into the house and is immediately hustled by the rest of the members to the dinner table.

It was after the dinner and another birthday cake when the SHINee doorbell rang again.

This time, Onew made sure he was the first one to the door, eyes narrowing, he opened the door slightly and took a peek at who the guest was. As soon as he registered who the guest was, the leader of SHINee quickly slammed the door and locked it. He pressed his back against the door before calmly walking back towards the living room where all the other members were.

“Who was it?” Key asked naturally

“No one” Onew answered, but as soon as he answered, the doorbell rang again.

The other SHINee members blinked blankly at Onew. The leader blinked blankly back at the other before he turned around and headed towards the door again. He didn’t even have to open the door to know who it was.

There was a polite knock at the door, “hello?” a voice came muffled from the other side.

“I’m not letting you in”, Onew told the person on the other side of the door in a voice not loud enough for the other members to hear.

“Please, I really need to see him and I don’t have much time…”

“I’m not letting you defile our Minho. From now on, you are only allowed to stare at him from afar” Onew spoke in a hushed whisper.

“What!?” the other voice was low and shocked, “you’re being unfair! And I’m not here to defile Minho!”

Onew crossed his arms stubbornly even though he knew the person on the other side could not see him.

“Hyung?” Minho suddenly popped up beside Onew, “did you call me?”

Staring wide eyed at the birthday boy, Onew was about to push Minho back into the living room when the uninvited guest suddenly started knocking harder on the front door, calling out desperately, “Minho! Minho are you there!? Open up! It’s me!”

“Khun!?” Minho half laughed half choked out in surprise before he heartily opened the front door for the other much to Onew’s dissatisfaction.

At the word ‘Khun’, the three other members of SHINee; Jonghyun, Key and Taemin had instantaneously got up and rushed towards the front door as well.

Before Minho could even wrap his arms around Nichkhun, he had found himself being pulled back by none other than Key and Jonghyun.

“What are you guys doing?” Minho asked his friends as he looked at them with raised eyebrows.

“We’re protecting you.” Jonghyun answered, making sure Minho was out of Nichkhun’s reach.

“What?” Minho asked again, not understanding.

“Take our Minho to somewhere safe”, Onew gestured for Key and Jonghyun to take this chance whilst Minho is still confused and not nonreactive to take the boy away, “Taemin and I will deal with him”, he gestured towards 2PM’s Nichkhun.

Nodding, Key and Jonghyun pulled Minho away.

“Okay, now tell us truthfully, what is your purpose for coming here today?” Onew bravely started interrogating Nichkhun.

Nichkhun looked strangely at the eldest and the youngest of SHINee before replying honestly “to wish Minho a happy birthday…”, he held up the two envelopes that Junho and his sisters had handed to him before, “and to hand theses to him”

“Aha!” Onew pointed a finger at Nichkhun before quickly grabbing the envelopes, “so the necessary tools are in here”

“Tools? For what?” Nichkhun asked

“You’re actually here to defile our pure and gentle Minho aren’t you? Well, we’re not going to let you do that, even if he is now officially of age”

“What!? No!” Nichkhun looked outraged at Onew’s accusing words.

“Strange”, Onew ignored Nichkhun as he looked at the contents of the envelopes but found nothing but innocent cards, “there isn’t any in here.”

“Because I’m not here to corrupt Minho!” Nichkhun tried explaining but was given no chance.

“Taemin!” Onew called, “search him to see if he has any in his pockets.”

“Yes sir!” Taemin smiled before starting a body check under Onew’s hawk eyes.

“Seriously!” Nichkhun told the others, “I’m only here to wish Minho a happy birthday, I’ll have to leave soon! And I’ve even told my own members this, but I don’t want to corrupt Minho! It’s Anti-Corruption Day today anyway!”

“Hyung”, Taemin looked at Onew, “I can’t find anything…maybe he isn’t here to defile Minho-hyung”

Narrowing his eyes at Nichkhun, Onew finally smiled again, “okay! We’ll let you see our Minho”

Nichkhun could only smile wryly. He found it ironic how his members were trying so hard to have him corrupt Minho whilst Minho’s members were on the opposite side, refusing to even let him hold the other’s hand.

Sighing, Nichkhun walked into the living room and instantly he sat next to Minho on the couch and wrapped his arms around Minho, pulling the smaller framed artist into his lap.

“Did they say weird things to you?” Minho asked Nichkhun, pretending that the other members weren’t discreetly staring at them, just waiting for Nichkhun to do something wrong and then kicking him out of the dorm.

“Nothing I can’t understand after a bit of thinking.” Nichkhun smiled reassuringly at Minho before planting a soft, soft kiss on the other’s forehead, “Happy birthday”

“Thank-you~” Minho smiled widely, “I thought you’d still be overseas, so I was waiting for you to call or text me”

“Japan isn’t that far, I’d have to catch a plane soon, so I can’t stay long”

“Oh”, Minho nodded with understanding, Casually, he started playing with Nichkhun’s fingers, they were so long and so slender, yet he could see the amount of work the fingers had gone through. They felt strong and sturdy.

“Ah, before I forget”, Nichkhun takes his hands away to undo the necklace he was wearing and loops it around Minho’s neck instead, “your birthday present”

“It’s a ring”, Minho held the silver coloured ring dangling from the necklace between two fingers, smiling softly, “thank-you”

“Your name and my name, they’re both engraved on the inside of the ring in Thai.

“Khun, you’re so sappy”, Minho chuckled, leaning to kiss the older man on the cheek. He wondered if he could treat the ring like a wedding ring, the white gold ring they won on Idol Army being their engagement rings.

Taking a look at the time, Nichkhun pursed his lips, “I’m glad you like it, but I have to go catch my plane now, I shall see you soon”, he poked the younger on the nose, “ah, and your leader has your birthday cards.”

Nodding, Minho did not want the other to miss his flight, and saw the other out, “hyung, have a good night” Minho whispered before hugging the other again, “thank-you for specifically coming over to see me”

“Happy birthday”

.

.

.

The next morning, Nichkhun couldn’t believe what he was reading on his phone.

_From Minho~ <33_

_Khun! Good morning~ kekekeke, your sisters are really cute! They referred to me as ‘sister-in-law’, ah, I don’t know why, but I feel a little proud. Last night, I hopped onto the link your sisters gave me in my birthday card. Have you heard of fanfiction before? I truly found out what fanfiction really was last night. To say I was surprised is an understatement. I didn’t know there were so many people out there writing about all sorts of things, and to actually see fanfiction on us was truly enlightening. I felt so shy just reading it. Well then, Khun, remember to eat breakfast, when you come back here, maybe we could go out for a light drink. ^o^ For now, I’ll go back to practice! Oh, and you owe me a birthday cake!_

Nichkhun could feel dry tears pouring down his face as he reread Minho’s message again and again. He should’ve realised his own sisters would be up to something like that…and to think he didn’t even think of placing fanfiction on the list of things that could corrupt Minho. Just thinking about what things Minho could’ve read to make him feel embarrassed and shy, Nichkhun wished he could turn back time.


	3. All I Want For Christmas

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Pairing:** Nichkhun/Minho   
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~2550  
**A/N:** I know SHINee isn’t in Korea for xmas-eve and 2PM is busy with their JYP family, but, whatever! Merry xmas! ^~^

“Minho?” Onew knocks on Minho’s door without much patience before opening the bedroom door, “Minho?” Onew calls again, a frown on his face. Even though Onew himself liked sleeping in, he knew that the person in SHINee who loved sleeping more than anyone else was Minho. Though it was unusually weird for the tallest member of SHINee to still be sleeping at this time.

“Minho!?” Onew called louder this time, he walked up to the other’s bed and gently shook the other by the shoulders, “you have to wake up, if you miss breakfast again, Kibum is going to dice and then fry you.”

Receiving no sign of awareness from the sleepyhead, the leader of SHINee pulled off Minho’s covers in a fell swoop, “Minho! Stop being a child and wake up!”

Sighing, Onew ran a hand through his hair, he was half wishing that he hadn’t offered to go wake Minho up. Pursing his lips, Onew sneakily placed his hands on Minho’s cheeks and pinched with a suitable amount of strength. When Minho did nothing but frown and tilt his head, Onew let go and sighed again. He considered if slapping Minho silly would wake the younger boy up.

“Khun~”

Onew stared blankly at the younger SHINee member and thought hard about the name Minho had let slip in his sleep. Minho’s recent lack of sleep must have something to do with the dreaded ‘Khun’. As Onew forcefully pulled Minho off the bed, he decided confidently that he was going to have a word with 2PM’s Nichkhun.

A sharp pain quickly rung through Minho’s head as he landed on the floor. Instantaneously, Minho’s eyes fluttered open, his hands quickly reaching behind his head to nurse the pain. It did not take long for Minho to notice Onew’s presence, “oh…Jinki-hyung, good morning”

Giving Minho a disapproving look, Onew ruffled the other’s short hair, “you need to sleep earlier from now on. I can’t have you sleeping in this much every morning.”

“I’m sorry”, Minho apologised with a pout, “I promised I’ll start sleeping earlier, just…can you let me sleep in a little more today, please?”

“So”, Onew ignored Minho’s plead and scanned the room quickly once before staring at his dongsaeng, “at what time does he come visit you? What time does he leave to give you bags that are even heavier than usual?”

“Huh?” Minho blinked blankly at his leader.

“Don’t pretend!” Onew narrowed his eyes at the young adult, “Nichkhun has been coming to see you late at night right? He’s keeping you up all night so that’s why you’ve been so tired and even more sleep deprived than usual right?”

“Eh!?” Minho looked with shock at the other, “no! That’s not it! He’s as busy as us recently, he barely even has the time to text me!”

“Stop denying it!” Onew stared suspiciously at Minho, “if I can’t get the information from you, I’ll pry the information from Nichkhun himself.”

Minho’s eyebrows furrowed, he couldn’t believe that his hyung wouldn’t even believe him, and to even suspect him so deeply, it was a strange feeling in which Minho didn’t understand how he should even analyse it, “hyung, you know that we have to practice hard for our upcoming concert, you won’t be able to find time to interrogate Khun even if you want to.”

“Whatever, I’ll find time, now you have to go clean yourself up and eat breakfast”, Onew commanded before he walked out of the bedroom confidently.

Minho yawned and got up from the floor. It was Christmas Eve, but that didn’t mean he could slack off from work. It was going to be a long, long day.

_From Khun_

_Min-ah~ I finish late tonight, so I don’t think I can see you tonight. Forgive me._

_From Min_

_It’s okay, I finish late today too…It’s a shame we won’t be able to spend either Christmas Eve or Christmas together, but we’ll have plenty of chances in the future. ^o^_

SHINee’s Minho sighed heavily before he pocketed his phone. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling slightly disappointed, but he was mature enough to accept and understand his current circumstances.

.

.

.

“Jinki-hyung, I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back soon!” Minho told Onew as he stepped out of the SHINee dorm carrying two bags, one of them being a Christmas present for Nichkhun and the other bag carrying a thermal container filled with soup. Before Minho could even properly step out of the dorm, he felt someone pulling the hood of the jacket he was wearing.

Turning around curiously, Minho gave the person pulling on his jacket a weird stare, “hyung? What is it?”

Jonghyun gave a Minho a grim smile and let go of the other’s jacket, “Jinki-hyung told me that you better be back soon.” The lead singer of SHINee ignored Minho’s innocent stare and continued talking, “he told me to tell you that if you don’t come home soon, the next time he sees your precious Nichkhun, he’d chop his hands off for your sake~”

Pouting, Minho straightened his jacket, “you say it as though it’s a joke.”

A silly smile was plastered on Jonghyun’s face as he saw Minho off, “Minho! There’s a lot of people out there celebrating Christmas Eve, so be careful, have fun and come back soon!”

Chuckling a little, Minho quickly made his way through the snowy roads. He checked the time and noted that it really was late and quickened his pace even more. It was a coincidence when Minho passed by a café and saw a familiar face. It was 2PM’s Nichkhun. Minho paused a little and took a curious peek through the café window.

‘Oh, he’s filming for We Got Married~ No wonder he’s finishing late.’ Minho thought as he nodded seriously before taking off again, heading towards the 2PM dorms. Just seeing the other’s face, even for just a couple of seconds lit a beautiful smile on Minho’s face.

It was only when Minho found a crying child on the streets did he stop in his tracks again.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked the child, squatting so that he was at the same level of the child, “why are you crying?” Noting that the child was wearing thin clothes, Minho hastily took off his own jacket and placed it around the child, “please stop crying.”

The child continued to hide his tear filled face and rub his eyes.

“Are you lost?” Minho asked again.

Nodding, the child did not stop crying.

Gently gathering the child into his arms, Minho stood up with a worried expression, “it’s okay, don’t cry, I’ll take you to the police and then you’ll be able to get home, don’t cry.” With that, Minho carried the child who was not much older than Yoogeun to the police station.

Even though it was a detour and he had left his soup with the lost child, Minho’s smile was still firmly placed. To Minho, the snowy December night felt colder than before without his jacket, even though he was shivering a little and his nose was red and a little drippy, the cold did not act as a deterrent to his happy expression.

When Minho had finally arrived at 2PM’s dorm, it was 2PM’s Junho who opened the door for him.

“Good evening~” Minho greeted with a tired smile and a warm hug.

Junho returned the gesture enthusiastically.

“Junho-hyung, could you please give this to Khun for me?” Minho handed the older artist the bag with Nichkhun’s birthday present in it.

“Aww~ And let me guess, Minho didn’t bring anything for me?” Junho faked a pout before rushing a cold looking Minho into the warm dorm.

“Ah, I did bring you soup…but well, forget it”, Minho laughed nervously before rejecting Junho’s kind gesture into the dorm, “I need to go home soon, otherwise leader-sshi is going behead someone.”

Giving a scared look, Junho decided it was best not to keep Minho any longer, “Minho, I’ll go get you one of Khun-hyung’s jackets, so just wait a bit.”

Nodding, Minho thanked the other and tried to temporarily warm up himself by rubbing his arms through his jumper.

Taking the offered jacket with sincere gratitude, Minho took his leave and treaded back home with a silly smile on his face, “the jacket smells like you”, Minho giggled to himself as he walked back to his dorm. What Minho hadn’t expected was for Onew to be not so patiently waiting for him at the door.

“Minho”, Onew lifted his wrist and checked the time, “you’re home later than expected.” Onew gave the younger a challenging stare.

“Oh”, Minho smiled hesitantly, “I had to drop a lost child at the police station earlier”

“Oh?” Onew looked at Minho with little belief.

“It’s true!” Minho stressed, “I even gave him my jacket because he looked so cold, and I left my soup for him at the police station too”

“And so that’s why you came home wearing a different jacket”, Onew mostly speculated to himself.

“It’s Khun’s jacket…” Minho explained quietly.

“Ah!” Onew suddenly came to a realisation, “Nichkhun-sshi hasn’t been coming over to our dorm late at night, but Minho, you’ve been sneaking over to the 2PM dorms haven’t you!?”

Flabbergasted, Minho was shocked, he had not even imagined that Onew could come to such a ridiculous conclusion, “Jinki-hyung! Khun hasn’t been sneaking over here and I haven’t been sneaking there, I’ve just…”

Onew lightly tapped his foot as he waited for a truthful explanation.

“I’ve been sleeping less hours because I’ve taken time out from when I should be sleeping to knit…” Minho explained shyly, his eyes unable to look directly into Onew’s eyes.

“So in the end, your Nichkhun is still the perpetrator for your severe lack of sleep”

“What?” Minho looked at Onew with awe, he hadn’t even said anything about knitting for Nichkhun but SHINee’s leader had guessed correctly already.

Sighing, Onew looked at Minho with a gentle expression, “Minho, it’s late, even though it is Christmas Eve, I’d much rather have you sound asleep at this time”, with that, the leader of SHINee pushed his member into the bathroom, “clean up and then go to bed okay?”

Blinking blankly, Minho quickly cleaned himself up before crawling back into his haven – his bed.

.

.

.

“Hello Khun-hyung~”

“Ah, Junho, what is it?” Nichkhun asked, holding his phone close to his ear.

“I heard you weren’t coming back tonight after filming?” Junho asked queerily.

“Yeah”

“Oh”

“Why?” Nichkhun asked Junho, wondering if something happened that required his presence straight away.

There was a small pause before Junho answered, “nothing, just, Minho came by a bit before and dropped off your Christmas present.”

“Ah, just place it on my bed, thank-you. Funny enough, I’m actually going over to Minho’s place tonight”

“So late!?” Junho checked the time again and knew instantly that Nichkhun really was a bit silly in the head.

“I did think about not going tonight because it’s already so late, but I really want to see him…”

Junho sighed at Nichkhun’s mellow voice, “hyung, you know, he’s probably sleeping at this time.”

Nichkhun’s deep laughter rang softly into the night, “it’s okay, he knows I’m a selfish person, all I want for Christmas is to be with him, even if he’s asleep, I’ll still be satisfied.”

“You’re so weird”, Junho muttered before hanging up.

Shrugging, Nichkhun pocketed his phone and continued trudging through the snow. When Nichkhun had finally arrived at the SHINee dorm, he wondered if he should ring the bell or call their phone. As Nichkhun racked his brain in consideration, the door suddenly flew open.

“Come in”, Onew gave the other a warm smile.

Nichkhun laughed nervously as he walked into the familiar SHINee dorm, “how did you know I was out there?” he asked Onew.

“Intuition”, Onew replied curtly.

“Oh”

“Minho told us that you were busy tonight, so the two of you wouldn’t be meeting up, but I could guess that you’d come anyway”

Nichkhun applauded quietly at SHINee’s leader’s intellect.

“Our Minho is already sleeping, so I’d appreciate it if you don’t wake him up”, Onew gave Nichkhun a sceptical look, “I bet you’re planning on sleeping over tonight”, Onew handed a few bathroom necessities and a set of pyjamas to the taller artist, “you should be able to fit into Minho’s clothes.”

Nichkhun took the clothes with a small, “thanks.”

Smiling a little, Onew looked at the time before yawning, “well, I’m going off to bed now”, he took a glance at Nichkhun, “you can go be the extra blanket for Minho, he was saying it was rather cold tonight”

As Nichkhun was about to walk into the bathroom, he suddenly heard Onew’s voice from behind, giving him a fright as he jumped a little and turned around nervously to see what else Onew had to say.

“If you”, Onew scrutinised Nichkhun’s expression, “if you even try do anything to Minho, if you even think about violating him, I’m going to personally make sure that you turn into eunuch.”

The only thing Nichkhun could do was nod dumbly as his skin paled considerably. The love and protection between the SHINee members did scare him a little sometimes.

When the 2PM member had finished cleaning himself up, he quietly snuck into Minho’s bedroom. Because he was so familiar with the layout of the room, he could easily manoeuvre around the moon-lit room  without hurting himself too much. Nichkhun easily found his way towards Minho.

What Nichkhun found was his sleeping beauty cuddling with something. A twinge of jealous rose from Nichkhun’s thoughts as he stared at Minho holding tightly onto what looked like a jacket. As soft as possible, Nichkhun crept onto the bed, his movement stopping when Minho would shift in his sleep, the last thing he wanted to do was to wake Minho up when the other was sleeping so peacefully.

“Khun~” Minho shifted his body uncomfortably so that he was unknowingly facing Nichkhun.

Frozen, Nichkhun did not know what to think as he stared at Minho’s slumbering expression. He felt immensely honoured for Minho to murmur his name in his sleep, but when he noticed that Minho only clutched even tighter onto that jacket, Nichkhun could not help but let his expression turn sour. With determination, Nichkhun held his breath and began prying Minho’s grasp from the jacket he was holding onto.

When Nichkhun had finally won the battle and taken the jacket from the sleeping Minho, he breathed a sigh of relief. And it was only then did he notice that the jacket belonged to him. Confused, Nichkhun did not leave his focus on the jacket for long. Neatly, he folded the jacket that didn’t look as hateful as before and placed it aside.

Nickhun slipped slowly under the covers and naturally, his arms went around Minho, pressing his warm chest against Minho. With love, his hands moved a little to caress silky skin, his fingers trailed over Minho’s plump lips, caressing soft cheeks before finally moving back to hold the other protectively.

“Min-ah, Merry Christmas”, Nichkhun whispered in English before leaning in to place the lightest of light kisses on Minho’s forehead, “good night.”


	4. Fireworks

**Title:** Fireworks  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Characters:** Minho  
**Pairing:** Nichkhun/Minho  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** hasn’t been proofread  
**Length:** 315 **  
A/N:** Happy New Years ^~^

Fireworks were something Minho enjoyed watching, something he liked until they were called pretty, until the bright fireworks were called pretty by Nichkhun. It was from that moment on he found it difficult to continue to like fireworks.

Minho believed that it was most definitely not jealousy. The feeling was more metaphorical. Though, if before him, Nichkhun did call someone else pretty, Minho felt that he would be jealous, though only just for that brief moment, because, after all, Nichkhun did sincerely call him and the love between them beautiful and pretty too.

He could hear the cheers and the awe as the fireworks lit up the chilly night sky, welcoming the new year. His face was probably one of the few that had a glum expression as he stared at the flower like fireworks, his ears ignoring his member’s excited celebrations. The longer the fireworks flashed before his eyes, the more Nichkhun’s words – “Fireworks are so pretty, so beautiful” rang in his head, over and over, as though those were the only words he could think of.

They shot off through the air, full of sparks and bright colours and then they fan out like petals of a flower, giving the night sky a splotch of colour. However, it only lasts for a couple of seconds before it fades away, before it disappears, and Minho could not not think of how the beautiful relationship he was currently sharing with Nichkhun could just possible end as quickly as those pretty fireworks. That for this moment, Minho is beautiful, but it could just end after a blink.

Closing his eyes, Minho looks away from the fireworks, he had to have trust and believe in the bond between Nichkhun and himself. He had to believe that the love between them is most beautiful, on a scaled where it shouldn’t even be compared to the beauty of fireworks.


	5. Family

**Title:** Family  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Nichkhun, Minho  
**Pairing:** Nichkhun/Minho  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** hasn’t been proofread  
**Length:** ~1,800 **  
A/N:** Happy Chinese/Lunar New Years ^~^

It was this time of the year again. Nichkhun opened the fridge and peered inside to find nothing that was worthy of celebrating Lunar New Years Eve. Closing the fridge, the Thai Prince sighed and took out a packet of instant noodles. It was better than nothing after all. His members had all left early in the morning to go back to family, to go filming, it was depressing to be alone for New Years Eve.

As the exasperated 2PM member grabbed a pair of chopsticks to eat the noodles, the phone suddenly rang.

“Hello?” Nichkhun answered the phone as politely as he could as he tried to slurp down all his noodles so that his voice wouldn’t need to sound so muffled.

“Son?”

Nearly choking, Nichkhun quickly wiped his mouth and adjusted the phone so that he could hear better, “mother?”

“What are you doing? You should’ve called me as soon as you woke up!” the voice from over the phone said hastily but full of affection.

“Ah, sorry, I was hungry, I thought it would be better if I called later”, Nichkhun apologised, a small smile on his lips.

“It’s okay, just wanted to tell my son to make sure he’s eating well on new years eve!”

Chuckling a little, Nichkhun took a quick glance at his instant noodles, “Mother, I will, don’t worry too much!”

“You have to persevere and do well this year too, okay?”

Smiling, Nichkhun nodded, “I know, it would be nice if I could see everyone soon.”

“The chance will come when it’s right, now, your mother is going to be busy preparing for the New Years, work hard okay? We all love you~ I’ll call you again tomorrow!”

“I love you too!” Nichkhun responded just in time before his mother hung up.

Quickly finishing up his noodles, Nichkhun wondered what he should do for the whole day. Perhaps he should go visit Taecyeon and Wooyoung at their set…but he’d probably be a hindrance to them, so that idea was forgotten.

Cleaning up the little dishes he had used, the pale skinned man wondered around his living quarters aimlessly before he decided that he should go out for a short walk around the park, hopefully, everyone would be at home celebrating instead of crowding around the streets.

Pulling on a big jacket, a warm scarf and an inconspicuous hat, Nichkhun stepped out into the chilly street.

Perhaps Nichkhun was just too tired, he had forgotten that it was perfectly normal for families to be celebrating on the streets, the festive atmosphere caught him by surprise. Nichkhun didn’t know how long he had been wondering around for, but by the time he had reached home, it was already dark.

Hurriedly turning the heater on, Nichkhun opened the fridge for the second time that day, he took out a few ingredients and decided he’s make himself a simple dinner. He wasn’t in the mood to eat out or take away. His mother did tell him to eat well, and making his own dinner seemed like something reasonable to do.

It was a simple vermicelli dish, yet Nichkhun felt strangely proud. As he ate his dinner by himself, he felt as though he could not feel any lonelier, yet when his mind wandered to the people he wanted to spend new years eve with, he felt immensely lonelier.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Nichkhun opened his phone and read the SMS that was sent to him.

_Hyung~ Can I stop by your place today?_

It was Minho. Nichkhun blinked blankly at his phone. It was strange, Minho was supposed to be with his family…was supposed to be training hard at SM. Perhaps it was a cruel joke someone was playing by sending such a hopeful message to him from Minho’s phone. A little worried, Nichkhun immediately called the younger artist.

“Hello?” Minho’s voice came sweetly when the call connected

“Minho?” Nichkhun asked with hesitancy

“Hyung? Did you get my text?”

“Oh…”, Nichkhun figured it really was Minho who had sent the text, “Minho, happy new year!”

Laughing heartily, Minho returned the greeting, “happy new year to you too! So, is it okay if I come over in a bit?”

“Oh, of course”, Nichkhun agreed instantly, “there’s only me here today, there’s no problem, but Minho, it’s new years eve, don’t you want to spend it with family?”

Minho clicked his tongue, “of course, hyung! But I have to make sure I visit all the family I can, and you’re not an exception!” Without waiting for a reply from Nichkhun, Minho continued talking, “hyung, I’ll see you in a bit!” And the SHINee member hung up.

Nichkhun wondered if it was okay for him to feel touched, to feel immensely loved. It did not take long for the doorbell to be rung. Coming back to his sense, Nichkhun opened the door, already knowing that it was Minho on the other side of the door. The 2PM member instantly pulled Minho inside and wrapped his arms around the younger artist.

“Ah, hyung, you were all alone today, must’ve been lonely~” Minho sympathised as he wrapped his arms around the other, “you’re so warm~”

“Hm?” Nichkhun hugged the other a little tighter.

“Ah, manager-hyung…it’s new years eve, so I came here by public transport, it’s really cold outside.” Minho tried to explain.

“What?” Nichkhun asked with alarm as he held onto Minho’s shoulders and looked into the other’s eyes.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Minho asked quietly with pleading eyes.

Just albeit hesitant, Nichkhun nodded and braced himself for the gigantic bear hug that he knew Minho would bless him with. And his expectations were reached when Minho flung his arms around Nichkhun’s neck.

“Thank-you so much!” Minho laughed before pressing his lips against Nichkhun’s cheeks.

“You’re freezing”, Nichkhun finally stated as he dragged Minho into the kitchen, “I’ll make you some hot chocolate, okay?”

Nodding, Minho took a seat, “hyung, I bought some fireworks over, so let’s light them up together later.”

Nichkhun took a glance at the handheld fireworks that Minho had brought over. He felt a wave of nostalgia as he remembered all the times he had lit fireworks with his family. Wordlessly, Nichkhun went over to hug Minho again, leaving a kiss on the other’s mop of black hair before putting his attention back to making hot chocolate.

However, Nichkhun could only boil the water before Minho stopped him with a suggestion, “Khun-hyung, let’s go light the fireworks first, it’s cold outside, and then we can come back in for hot chocolate.”

“Okay, sure”, Nichkhun agreed with a smile, his hands immediately cupping the other’s cheeks, a futile attempt to warm Minho’s iced cheeks.

The two idols laughed over small things as they huddled together and lit the fireworks outside.

“This year, the year of the rabbit is going to be great”, Minho told Nichkhun as he waved his handheld firework around like a little kid.

“What kind of wishes and aspirations does Minho have?” Nichkhun asked, his smile widening with Minho’s perfect smile.

“I can’t tell you that, otherwise my wishes won’t come true”, Minho smiled apologetically.

“What about your goals?” Nichkhun asked even though he kind of already knew the type of answer someone as diligent as Minho would give him.

“I want to be able to smile every day, knowing that I’ve worked hard!” Minho announced proudly, “hyung, what about you?”

Nichkhun wondered if it was okay to tell Minho that it was his wish to see the other every day, he wondered if it was okay to tell Minho that he wished Minho would call him Khun, call him Khunnie…”Minho”

“Hm?” Minho looked at Nichkhun curiously, expecting the other to tell him his goals for the year 2011.

Without saying anything, Nichkhun held Minho’s chin with his free hand and pulled the younger man towards himself, pressing their lips firmly together. By the time Nichkhun had nudged Minho’s lips open, their fireworks had died and Nichkhun had pulled Minho into his lap, his hands moving to hold the back of Minho’s neck and around his thin waist.

Minho wasn’t quite sure what had influenced Nichkhun to suddenly kiss him out of the blue like that, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it. By the time their lips separated, Minho was in a daze, a little confusion dancing in his eyes.

Smiling just a little sheepishly, Nichkhun led them back inside, where it was warm. When Minho had finally snapped out of it, he found himself in Nichkhun’s lap once more, holding onto a cup of hot chocolate.

“You were dazed for so long, what were you thinking about?” Nichkhun asked, looking affectionately at Minho.

“I…”, Minho did not know how to answer as his fingers gently traced over Nichkhun’s lips, “I don’t know.”

“You know”, Nichkhun started, “I thought for sure that today you were either going to spend it at your parent’s place or practicing hardcore back at SM.”

“So?” Minho asked, sipping on the hot chocolate.

“I didn’t know you’d end up here”, Nichkhun playfully pressed Minho’s nose, “did you miss me that much?”

Pursing his lips, Minho shrugged, “I just knew that you’d be feeling lonesome today.”

Nichkhun ran his hand through Minho’s hair, naturally smiling when he thought about how much Minho’s hairstyle reminded him of a little boy, “Minho-ah, when you’re done with the hot chocolate, let’s go to bed, okay?”

Nodding, Minho quickly finished the hot chocolate.

When the two had finally climbed into a single bed together, it was already way past midnight. Yet Minho still wanted to talk as he fiddled around with Nichkhun’s fingers.

“Khun-hyung”, Minho called out the other’s name in the dark, “tell me your goals for the new year.”

“Hmm~” Nichkhun slowly pulled Minho into his embrace as he thought, “firstly, it would be nice if we could do even better than last year this year, secondly, I’d like to smile more this year, thirdly, I’d like to learn Japanese well and lastly, I’d like it if Minho called me ‘Khun’ by the end of the year.”

Minho blinked blankly in the darkness, “I can grant your fourth goal now…Khun” Minho said softly, a little embarrassed.

Laughing, Nichkhun muttered a ‘thank-you’ before he started to sing a lullaby to lull the younger one to sleep.

In the morning of the Lunar New Year, Nichkhun woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Tiredly, he picked up the phone, “hello?”

“Happy New Year son!” a cheerful voice came from the other end.

“Oh, mother”, Nichkhun yawned, scratching the back of his head, “happy new year to you too~”

“Why do you sound so tired at the start of the day?”

Blinking, Nichkhun shrugged, before realising his mother couldn’t see what he was doing, “late night, sorry~”

“Oh, my dear son, I’m so sorry, it must’ve been tough and lonely spending new years eve without family”, the mother stuttered apologetically over the phone, “your mother’s heart is in pain for you.”

“Ah!” Nichkhun’s eyes opened wide, “no, mother, it’s okay, please don’t worry. I had a lovely new years eve”, Nichkhun took a glance at Minho who was slumbering quietly, “truly, a beautiful new years eve with family.”


	6. Filmiing

**Title:** Filming  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Nichkhun, Minho [+2PM&SHINee]  
**Pairing:** Nichkhun/Minho   
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~900 **  
A/N:** Can be seen as ‘sequel’ to Dance, but can be read on its own. Happy Valentine’s! :D

“Wait! Stop!” Minho held up his hands with his eyebrows furrowed, “you’re telling me that I HAVE TO act with, with one of those overly frilly dresses on!? And that I have to act as a 13 year old in one of those and then as 18 in a similar and pretty much the same dress!?”

The director nodded seriously.

Minho wanted to pull his hair out. He looked over to his manager pleadingly, mouthing the words, ‘save me please!’

“Minho, don’t worry, I think it suits you”, Nichkhun chuckled, wrapping an arm around Minho’s shoulder.

The younger artist turned his attention to Nichkhun and stared at the other with shock, “hyung, you seriously think that I’d look good in one of those!?” Minho pointed to the outrageously puffed and lacy Victorian era dresses.

Nodding, Nichkhun smiled, “hey, at least we get to act together, isn’t that great?”

“Hyung! That’s not the point!” Minho cried, “what would you do if you were forced into a dress!?”

Nichkhun blinked at Minho with a little confusion written on his face, “I wouldn’t look good in one, they wouldn’t do that to me”

Shrugging Nichkhun’s arm off, Minho fumed, “are you saying I’m easy to bully?”

Taking a good look at Minho, Nichkhun nodded sternly, “you wouldn’t miss this opportunity to act with your hyung right?”

Minho bit his lip and shook his head slowly. Some way or another he was going to bite his pride down and wear that extravagantly exaggerated dress, “fine~” Minho sulked.

“Okay!” The director clapped her hands and then handed the script to Minho, “learn it soon, okay?”

The next day, Minho handed the script back to the director, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this after all”.

“What!? Why!?” the director asked, looking up at Minho with worry and a frown.

“I!” Minho looked at the director seriously, “I don’t think I should…” Minho pointed towards the script and started fidgeting, “I mean, I don’t think I can do that with Nichkhun-hyung”

The director stared at Minho for a bit before speaking up when she realised what Minho was talking about, “you guys kissed on Idol Army…”

Cheeks reddening immediately, Minho somehow felt that the director was a very scary woman, a very scary and knowledgeable fangirl. “That, that was different!”

“How so?” the director challenged, “it’s not anything the two of you haven’t done.”

“But!” Minho bit his lip in anguish and then whispered softly, “but it’s Nichkhun-hyung.”

“Minho?” Nichkhun called as he walked up to the other, “were you calling me?”

“Ah! Nichkhun-sshi!” The director hurriedly pulled Nichkhun along, “help me convince Minho-sshi that the kiss is just brushing lips together”

Minho stared strangely at the director, “what!? Lips brushing against each other?” Minho quickly grabbed the script from the director and flipped through it before opening it at a page and then showing the director where the kiss was supposed to happen.

“What?” the director looked at Minho for an explanation.

“Here!” Minho pointed towards the page, cheeks red and embarrassed, “read it.”

Nichkhun took the script and started reading aloud, “With flushed cheeks, both Nichkhun and Minho look at each other, slowly their faces come towards each other until their lips touch, slightly brushing against each other. In a swift movement, Nichkhun has Minho pinned against the castle wall…” Nichkhun looked up from the script to take a glance at Minho who was covering his reddened face with his hands. Silently, Nichkhun skims over the script and understands why Minho was so embarrassed.

“This is…” the director quickly takes the script from Nichkhun’s hands, “well, how do I say it? It’s not the PG version”

“Clearly”, Nichkhun gently ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, trying to comfort the other, “Minho-ah, it’s okay, you were just given the wrong script.”

“I’m sorry, Minho-sshi”, the director apologised.

“Really, no one is going to film something like that, okay?” Nichkhun pulled Minho into a hug, letting Minho bury his face in his neck.

The director felt like she was getting a whole year’s worth of KhunMin fanservice as she watched Nichkhun comfort an obviously shocked Minho. She nearly squealed when Nichkhun finally separated Minho’s hands from covering his face before swooping down to place a peck on the other’s forehead.

.

.

.

About a week after filming, Minho found in his pile of mail, an envelope from the director, he opened the envelope to find the movie he had filmed with Nichkhun on DVD with a short message attached

_I’m sure you’d like to watch the movie first with your friends. Have fun!_

“Oh”, Minho nodded and talked to himself, “I guess 2PM and SHINee would like to watch it together…” and then Minho placed the DVD back inside the envelope, a rather mortified expression painted his face.

.

.

.

“So, how did you guys find the movie?” Nichkhun asked the 2PM and SHINee members who were seated around one TV in the living room.

A chorus of approval was given as the members started chatting amongst themselves.

“See?” Nichkhun looked at Minho, “told you they would’ve enjoyed it”

Minho pouted and lightly kicked Nichkhun’s shin.

“That’s why we should’ve just stayed here with them watching the movie instead of going out to eat~” Nichkhun laughed.

Glaring at the older artist, Minho’s face contorted into a scowl, “they would’ve nagged us forever for spoilers…and the embarrassment from wearing such a dress!”

Laughing heartily, Nichkhun smiled brightly as he held tightly onto Minho’s hand.


End file.
